User talk:Ducksplash
PLEASE, post your message in a new section under this. Thanks! Reading Zelda and Pokemon stuff, watching american dad, about to go to bed, and read Fifty Shades of Grey. you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 02:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you're siggie's right.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 02:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, okay :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 02:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Kay [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 03:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 15:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey ducky! Did you see on Bloody's Opinions about Users, the Verdicts? According to him, I'm a unicorn. I see nothing wrong with that!A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 18:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Ducky, if you don't mind, could you help me with some coding? Like could you help teach me how to use coding, because I'm on a wiki about one of my stories, and I'd really like to know coding so I can make it better. Thank you =)A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 19:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams TNSO and TNSI FF. What I want to do is sort of put a screen sort of like the one on this wiki, y'know, the one that's on the main page?A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 22:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams No, like, you know the template that's used in the main page of ILWW?A Dream Which You Dreamt A Perfect Dream 22:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I got new school cloughs :D I got two jeans one pair of shorts, two sweaters and one shirt/hoodie (It's not as thick as a normal one). Cool siggie, whats up with you. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 22:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I'm always late. But it was the tax free shop, my grandma had a coupon, and Kohls has a sale, so we went there. We saved more than we spent xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 22:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Why do you wear Aero? and not much, just watching Pokemon stuff on YT. You? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 23:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 01:15, August 12, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 01:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The user one? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 01:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Aye [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 01:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Lol, almost 150 edits late :P But thankies [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 02:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 02:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 02:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC)